Makeover:Boys Edition vol 2
by MarronChestnut
Summary: The sequel that nobody asked for; It's been 2 months since the last sleepover;and puberty is hitting hard. Trunks is still awkward but he's trying Goten is still oblivious and Marron still can't make up her mind. Bra is foverever be crazy and Pan will forever be her ride or die; and now with Uub and Valese in the mix it made thing even more complicated.
1. Pool Party

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides this story**

 ** _Italics=_ thoughts**

 **Ages:**

 **Goten Valese &Marron:14**

 **Trunks:15**

 **Pan &Bra:10**

 **Uub:10 1/2**

 **Summer~Fourth of July**

"Omg Bra you're wild I can't believe you have a picture of them dressed like that." Pan was holding her stomach trying to control her laughter.

The blue-haired child was flapping the picture up in the air with a sense of pride, "Girl you already know, when it comes to those two I always have to be one step ahead."

"Wow Bra that's pretty smart, but it's also pretty shading too nobody likes a snake." The black-haired girl said while imitating the sound and movement of a snake.

"Oh shut-up Pan and come help me hide this picture." Bra demanded.

" I don't know I heard that some accomplices get more time than the offender." Pan looked up to the sky trying to find the right answer to Bra's request.

" Oh shut-up Sherlock." Bra, grabbed Pan's arm and dragged her inside her house ignoring Pan's struggle, the two began to look for the perfect safe spot to hide the picture.

" By the way are we gonna tell Marron?" Pan asked while still searching for the perfect spot.

" Nah she's on enemy territory."

" Ok. " Pan Shrugged not really caring if they were going to share their information with Marron or not.

The two girls were on a quest, to hide the picture, to make sure it was in a safe place. Finding a place wasn't hard for the girls it was deciding which spot was better.

* * *

It's the Fourth of July and the Briefs (aka Bulma) decided to throw her annual Fourth of July bash, she invited just about everyone she knew. Even though it was basically a small get together she treated the bash with the upmost care. I'm talking about caterers imported from Germany, Fireworks that were handmade, by professional enthusiast and the pool, don't forget about the pool, chlorine "pssh" "Only the best for my friends"For Bulma that meant importing tanks of the all great oceans. I'm talking about the Atlantic the Pacific and the Indian, well anywho she mixed those water and filled it in her pool creating the perfect swimming pool. Only Bulma Briefs, and this is all for one day.

"Wow this all looks amazing"

"You know you'll see even nicer things if you take your eyes off the food Goku."

Drool started to drip from Goku's mouth as he continue staring at the food, "Huh what was that Bul."

Bulma sighed and walked away in defeat towards Chi-Chi, " I don't know how you put up with that man."

"Simple."Chi-Chi cleared her throat, "GOKU STOP STARING AT THE FOOD YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY YET UNTIL 18 AND KRILLIN ARRIVE, PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR FRIENDS AND WIFE YOU MUSCLEHEAD!"

Bulma held her head she still felt the ringing from Chi-Chi's yelling, she wished she would have warned her first.

Goku whined and stood next to Chi-Chi,"But Chi-Chi I'm starving." He tightened his stomach trying to contain his discomfort.

"OH HAVE SOME SELF CONTROL!" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

Bulma was now watching the show, _"I wonder what Goku will say next , he'll probably just whine again poor Chi-Chi raising two kids all on her own._ "

Goku felt defeated he didn't know how to respond, " Well.. Well..."

"WELL WHAT!" Chi-Chi snapped.

"WELL IF I CAN'T GET ANY FOOD NEITHER CAN VEGETA!"Goku shouted while pointing to the buffet table.

"WHAT!?"Both Chi-Chi and Vegeta yelled in unison.

Bulma realized that her attention was on Goku and completely forgot about Vegeta's appetite.

Goku covered his mouth," Sorry Vegeta."

"What the hell Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, " We had a deal."

Before Vegeta could even respond he launched himself at Goku, Goku dodged and flew away to avoid Vegeta's wrath, "Don't think you can get away from me Kakarot." Vegeta flew up and flew after Goku. The two Saiyan men left the women in awe, they were shocked that they devised a plan, and were actually working together they were surprised that they almost got away with it too.

"I can't believe how sneaky they are." Chi-Chi folded her arms in disapproval.

"True, but you have to admit that it's pretty funny how our husbands made a plan just to sneak food." Bulma giggled.

Chi-Chi began to giggle with Bulma. " Yeah I guess you're right."

"HEY!"

Both women were interrupted by the new voice they looked up in the sky Krilin,18, and, Marron two women began to wave their hands at them and Krillin responded.

" Hey don't drop me dad. " Marron whined while tightening her grip around Krillin's neck.

" Pathetic you shouldn't even be using your father to fly you should have just learned yourself."

"Mom you know how I hate heights."

18 sighed as she landed on the concrete.

Bulma and Chi-Chi greeted the visitors.

" Well Krillin if you're hungry you can get some food at the buffet table. "

" Don't mind if I do.",Krillin walked towards the buffet table.

" Ohh Marron sweetie Trunks and Goten are at the poolside if you want to go hang out with them."

" Thank you. "

Marron turned around about to make her way to the poolside but was stooped when she felt a tight grip on her arm. Marron turned around "Yes?"

"Oh don't be so formal, call me Chi-Chi or Mom." Chi-Chi smiled still not releasing her grip.

"Marron, I know you and Goten broke up, and you two claim to still be friends; but I still have fate in you-you're just perfect for Goten, besides what girl visits her ex practically every day," Chi-Chi smirked.

Marron looked away and blushed." We're just friends."

Chi-Chi was satisfied once she saw Marron's face, she saw what she wanted and decided to release Marron, "Well ok Marron go have fun but not too much fun."

Marron proceeded to walk away with her face bright red, what Chi-Chi said was true she and Goten did break up more like he dumped her 2 months after they started dating. She didn't know what went wrong, but she couldn't just stay at home and mope around. She wanted to show him, show him that she was fine without him, but she still didn't want them to grow apart so she decided to visit his house more often with Trunks so she can make sure he wasn't talking to any other girls. It was hard for Marron to watch Goten act so nonchalant about their relationship, but she got used to it and day by day they've been getting closer and today will be the day she will win him back. Marron decided to wear her cutest bathing suit it was her favorite it was a one piece with pink polka dots. She was ready to get him back.

Marron finally got to the pool area ready to see everyone especially Goten, but stopped right in her tracks once she saw another girl in the pool playing with Trunks and Goten, that girl looked familiar but she was unsure, she was ready to turn and go back were the adults were but she froze once she heard Trunks shout out her name.

"Hey Marron." Trunks got out the pool and greeted her with a hug, " How are you?"

Marron ignored Trunks' question, her eyes and mind was only on that girl and Goten, " Hey Trunks who's that?" she pointed.

Trunks looked at the girl "Oh you mean Valese she a friend, I'm surprised that you don't know her she goes to our school she's in your grade."

Marron stared at the girl to recognized her, and then it hit her it was Valese, she shared the same home room with her she couldn't recognize her because she cut her hair, now it was shoulder length Marron had to admit that, that hairstyle looked really cute on her, she was popular at school and was still popular now. How can she forget a face like that her skin was flawless, he body was toned and she was well-developed than most girls their age. Marron looked at her bathing suit it was a two piece it was a solid color and it was appropriately revealing. She looked great and then Marron looked at her self, her skin wasn't as flawless, she wasn't as developed, Marron does beat her in body, Marron's body was more in shape and toned than Valese due to the training she received from her parents, but in Marron's mind she simply could not believe that. Lastly, Valese was mature she was more mature, everything about her gave out a mature and experienced vibe, the way she dressed says it all while Marron is wearing her childish bathing suit assuming she can get Goten back.

" _I need to make friends my own age Pan and Bra are rubbing off on me."_

 _"_ Um Marron let's go swim you've been standing here for a while."

Marron ignored Trunks again" _Why didn't he come out to say hi like Trunks."_

Trunks noticed the expression on Marron's face as she continued to look at Goten and Valese, he wanted to fix that so he picked her up.

"What the heck Trunks." Marron shouted.

"Hold your breath."

"Wait what why hold my wah..." Marron was now underwater.

Marron jumped out of the water as if she was a stray cat and glared at Trunks, " What the hell bitch!?"

Trunks was trying to contain his laugh " Have fun you're at a party dude."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and looked away from Trunks.

Trunks took this opportunity to pick her up and throw her back in the pool again.

" You just love setting your self up." Trunks jumped in the pool.

"I hate you. "

Trunks stuck his tongue out.

" Hey Marron." Goten waved, he swam towards them.

" Hey Goten."

" Did you meet Valese yet she goes to our school and she's in our grade!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm.

" Yeah, I know of her we were in the same Home-room."

" Hey Marron, it's so great to see you, how are you l didn't know you were all friends."

"Ok." Marron said uninterested

" Umm ok." Valase looked uncomfortable and looked at Trunks and Goten for reinsurance.

Trunks leaned towards Marron and whispered " Umm you're inner 18 is showing you're acting pretty cold."

"I really don't care." Marron glared at Valese.

The four of them were just there, with three out of the four very uncomfortable none them knew what to do or say to break the awkwardness.

" YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT UUB THINKS MY BOOBS ARE BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Bra yelled

All four of them looked at Bra Uub and Pan coming out the house, that outburst distracted them from that awkward moment, they all began to focus on the two little girls argue.

OHH SHUT-UP BRA UP YOU DON'T HAVE BOOBS!" Pan shouted back.

" WELL THAN UUB LIKE MY BUTT BETTER THAN YOURS!"

"THAT'S A LIE MY BUTT IS MORE TONED THAN YOURS!"

"MY BUTT IS TONED AND ITS BIG TOO!"

"NO YOU HAVE A FLABBY BUTT!"

"SHUT-UP YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY BOOBS!"

"WHAT BOOBS WE BOTH EQUALLY HAVE NOTHING!"

"NOPE NOT TRUE I HAVE MORE!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"OK LET'S PUT IT TOO THE TEST THAN!"

" OK HOW!?"

" UUB TOUCH OUR BOOBS AND FEEL WHOSE IS BIGGER!" Bra commanded.

Uub and Pan turned red, the teenagers in the pool were all jaw dropped with small tints of blush arising on their checks.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" Pan shouted while smacking Bra's head.

Bra rubbed the back of her head and pouted, "Your just jealous that Uub would say that my boobs are bigger than yours."

"Fine Uub come feel my breast now!" Pan commanded with her face even redder.

Uub's face was turner redder by the minute, "Not you too Pan."

"Come here now Uub don't squeeze too hard." Bra winked while aiming to grab his hands

"OK that's enough." Both boys got out of the pool and stopped Bra and Pan.

Trunks picked up Bra and Goten picked up Pan.

"What's wrong with you Bra." Trunks said.

Bra was struggling to free herself, " Put me down you eggplant you're robbing me from my youth and experiences!"

Marron and Valese went to go tend to Uub who was now passed out on the ground.

"Uub wake up." Marron gently slapped his face to wake him up.

"Huh?" He rose his head only to be face to face with two pair of well-developed breast.

"OH MY GOD! " His face only turned redder and redder.

The two girls blushed and covered their chest after they saw Uub turn around still with a red face.

"Pan I excepted more from you." Goten said, still holding her.

Pan looked down, "I know but sometime Bra just really gets to me."

Goten sighed.

 **Ring Ring**

Trunks set Bra down and picked up his phone on the table.

"Hello."

"Trunks tell everyone to come to the front we're gonna start the fireworks bye."

Trunks put down his phone on the table, "Everyone mom said she's gonna start the fireworks, so let's go." He announced.

Goten put Pan down, "Should we fly?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be faster."

"I'll take Uub!" Bra shouted as she began to pick up Uub and fly towards the adults.

"Hey, I wanna take Uub!" Pan shouted as she flew after Bra.

The two girls flew towards the adults arguing about who gets to hold Uub, they decided to both hold his hands and let the rest of body free fall so it would be fair.

The teenagers were by themselves, all of them were fine except for a short-haired brunette " They can fly, they just flew away" She pointed

" I can't believe it " Valese was shocked and a little scared but it was overwhelmed by excitement " They can fly that's so cool," She said again

"You know I can fly too." Goten boasted.

"Really!"

"Yeah, totally I can fly you to the adults too."

"Really!" Without wasting any time Valese jumped on Goten's back he blushed a little due to her impulsiveness.

"Umm let's go." they flew away.

Marron was with Trunks now, she watched them, fly away he used to always offer to fly her but not anymore.

"Come on Marron." Trunks picked up Marron bridal style and flew toward the others.

"Stop doing that Trunks." she pouted

."Nah your face expressions are priceless." He smirked.

The two landed and met up with rest of the group, but everyone's' eyes were on them because they were the last to arrive but mainly by the way Trunks was holding Marron.

" What" Trunks questioned

" Umm can you put me down everyone's watching." Marron's face was red

"Oh yeah right." He started to blush and let her down

Goten took a while before he returned his attention back to Valese.

"Ok, you two stop flirting let's start the show." Bulma got the fireworks ready as the two teens blushed even harder.

"Let's do this!" Bulma lit the first firework.

"Wowww this is great Bulma!" Chi-Chi said in awe watching the fireworks

While Uub was watching the fireworks Pan decided to hold his hand the two blushed and looked away.

"Hey guys look at that one it's huge!" Bra pointed with excitement. "Hey!" She saw the two holding hand, "Don't leave me out!" Bra grabbed Uub's other hand and laid her head on his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Pan.

Pan stuck her tongue back at Bra.

Valese was laughing at Pan, Bra, and Uub. Goten moved a little closer to Valese but didn't know to do next he was nervous he wanted to hold her hand but that would be weird so he offered her his jacket since she was still in her bathing suit, and she accepted. He was happy he didn't know what to do next Valese noticed that Goten was in distress and laid her head on her on Goten's started to blush.

Marron saw the whole thing but decided not to let that make her mad she watched the firework but got startled when she felt another hand interlock hers it was Trunks.

"You seemed lonely." He said without making eye contact.

Marron just stared at him.

"Marron stop staring your embarrassing me." He covered his face with his other hand trying to cover his blush.

Marron was shocked by that expression he made it was cute " Oh um sorry. " She looked at the fireworks.

 _"This is so weird._ " Marron thought.

Goten turned around and saw Trunks and Marron holding hands, he noticed how red Trunks face was, and it made him mad.

"Are you ok?" Valese asked, " I felt you tense up."

"Um yeah I'm ok um I'm a little cold."

"Oh do you want your jacket back then?"

"No no I'm fine."

"ok."

"Well, Bulma thanks for inviting us we're gonna take off." Krillin said.

"Thanks for coming you two fly safe."

Marron walked to her parents "Bye Mom bye dad."

"Have fun with the Briefs, call us when you're ready to go home." 18 said.

"Ok bye." Marron hugged them and watched them fly away.

"Yeah, we're going too." Chi-Chi said.

"Tell Gohan and Videl to make time from work and come next time" Bulma shouted as she saw the married couple fly in the air.

"Goku hold me tight don't drop me." Chi-Chi whispered " We will Bulma," she shouted.

"It's time for me to go too."Valese said " Thanks for inviting me Trunks I had a great time "She hugged him.

"Why don't you sleep over we're all having a sleepover you should stay longer!?" Goten said sounding a little desperate.

"I can't it's too late minute maybe another time." Valese said.

"Well, I can fly you back to your house then!" Goten offered.

"Goten leave Valese alone my mom already set up a driver to take her home chill dude."

Goten blushed "Oh" he rubbed the back of his head he was embarrassed by how desperate he sounded.

Before Valese got into the car she kissed Goten on the check "Bye Goten it was nice meeting you." She waved goodbye to everyone else and got inside the car.

They all watched the car leave.

Goten jumped with joy "Yes she likes me!" He ran around the yard screaming but stopped when he saw Trunks and Marron giggling.

"OK, guys it's getting pretty late let's all get changed and chill inside." Trunks announced.

Everyone walked inside.

 **Author's Note:Hey, if you haven't guessed it already this is a sequel to Makeover Boy's Edition hope you guys like it please leave a review I love reading everyones' comments and Trust me, my writing got better its not as bad but still bad but not as bad. Enjoy! Leave a review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Keeping up with the Satans

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides this story**

 ** _Italics=_** **thoughts**

 **Ages:**

 **Goten Valese &Marron:14**

 **Trunks:15**

 **Pan &Bra:10**

 **Uub:10 1/2**

 _"Now the games begin"_ Bra rubbed her hands menacingly

Bra came downstairs in her pajamas," So do you guys like my pajamas." Bra began to pose.

The teenagers chose to ignore her hoping that she'll go away if nobody responds.

"What's there to like? " Pan shrugged.

"Ummm excuse me what's there to like, what do you mean what's there to like, my mom got this custom made to fit my curves and it's 100% cotton." Bra held her nose up with a sense of entitlement.

Pan shrugged, "Whatever Bra clothes are clothes." Pan walked away from Bra wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts.

"That's something only a jealous woman would say anyway." Bra snorted.

"Shut-up besides my grandpa is just as rich as your mom so calm down. " She said still walking away from Bra.

"Hey, where are you going don't leave me?!" Bra whined while following Pan.

"Well if you must know I'm looking for Uub"

"YOU SNAKE, IMMA FIND HIM FIRST! "Bra ran away searching for her man.

"WHAT THE YOU'RE THE SNAKE!" Pan ran the following Bra's direction searching for her man.

While the two Sayain girls searched the house for the unsuspecting boy the three teenagers sat on the couch watching Tv and making small talk.

"Dude I still can't believe that you knew a girl, like Valese and never told me about her."

"I can't believe you're in the same grade as her and never seen her before until now."

Goten leaned towards Trunks "Well at the time I was only focused on you know who."

Marron decided to tune them out once she heard Valese's name.

 _"If I hear that name one more time."She thought_

 _"_ And then Valese said", Goten began.

 _"THAT'S IT!" Marron mentally_ screamed

Marron got up and stormed upstairs to Pan and Bra leaving Goten and Trunks confused.

"What's her problem?"

Trunks face palmed himself "You're so dense Goten."

* * *

 **The Hallway**

"BRA PAN WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Marron walked through what seemed like an endless path looking for Bra and Pan they weren't in Bra's room so she was stumped until she saw Trunks' room.

 _"Should I go in maybe they'll be there?"_

" _What, it's just Trunks why do I even have to second guess my self I'm practical family here."_

Marron reached her hand out to the knob to check if Bra and Pan were in there but she froze.

Marron blushed, " _Why can't I open it then, I'm practically family right?."_

Marron stood in front of Trunk's door repeating that they were family in her head, she finally snapped out of it when she heard a loud shout followed by laughter from the other side of the door. At that moment she forgot all of her nervousness and opened the door.

"Are you guys ok?"

Both girls paid their attention to the blonde teenager leave Uub unmonitored as he tried to slip away.

"Umm, so you too wanna explain what this is." Marron pointed towards Uub, who was still trying to free himself.

Uub's body, hands, and ankles were tied up and he had black duct tape covering his mouth.

Bra tried to block Marron's view of Uub, " Umm were all just playing a little game." Bra looked at a Pan for reinforcement

Pan was nodding her head while Uub was shaking his head frantically.

 _"Ok I'll bite let's see how far they take this" Marron thought_

"Ok, what game are you guys playing then?"

"OHH It's called S.." Pan was cut off with Bra's hand covering her mouth

"OH, Marron why do you want to know the name of the game, it's a game ok, most games don't even have a name right."

"Move your hand Bra, what's the name of the game Pan?"

Pan removed Bra's hand," It's called.."

Bra tried to cover Pan's mouth again,"Pan NOO!"

"S&M"

"WHAT!."

Marron's face turned red, " Where did you learn that game!?"

Pan pointed at Bra," Bra taught it to us, she said that Uub had to be tied up to play ."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BRA!?"Marron shook Bra back and forth.

"LET GO OF ME HARLOT LET ME BE YOUNG!"Bra demanded while putting her fist in the air.

Marron let go of Bra " Nope... nope... I'm not doing this with you Bra." Marron got the sharpest thing in Trunks room and released Uub. " You're free now."

"Thank you so much, Marron." Uub shouted while running away.

Marron face palmed herself "Bra you seriously need to chill out "

"Like you should talk you have two guys after you, while I'm still chasing after one." Bra pouted.

"Umm, they're my friends Bra trust me."

"Really than while does Trunks constantly talk about you. "

"Really he does?!"

"Yea, he does it's really annoying"

"Does Trunks ever talk about me? "

"No Pan, he doesn't why would he."

"Because he's my main man."

"HA, in your dreams." Bra snorted.

"Well than Goten never ever talks about you."

"No way you're totally lying, I know GOTEN LOVES ME Liar."

"Gross"

"Your gross Pan."

Pan and Bra continued to bicker about how much Trunks' and Goten's loves them, while Marron decided to quickly check out Trunks' room.

Marron knew it's been awhile since she's been at the Briefs house let alone Trunks' room but, it was so different now it's only been two months but it felt like years to her. Marron couldn't help but notice the swimsuit model all over his walls.

 _"I guess it's hormone season with the Briefs"_

* * *

 **Living Room**

Goten and Trunks were in the living room watching Keeping up with the Satans.

"I don't know why my brother let Mr. Satan convince him to go on the show."

"But dude you have to admit that this show is funny, especially when Gohan gets shy and starts stuttering"

"Yeah, he's such a dork sometimes."

"Yeah"

The two boys sat in silence, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"So umm Trunks what were you and Marron talking about during the fireworks it looked pretty funny since you two were laughing."

Trunks raised his eyebrow, _"He can't be serious"_

 **A/N: Hope you guys like it Read and Review :) Sorry it's shorter**


	3. His Secret Stash

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides this story**

 ** _Italics=_ thoughts**

 **Ages:**

 **Goten Valese &Marron:14**

 **Trunks:15**

 **Pan &Bra:10**

 **Uub:10 1/23**

Trunks couldn't believe it, it was reasonable for Goten to be curious about what he and Marron were talking about but, at the end of the day, he didn't have to tell him anything because Marron and Goten broke up and he made it clear earlier tonight with Valese so why would he care.

Trunks simply responded," Nothing important" With a shrug without breaking eye contact with the TV.

Goten was obviously irritated but he didn't want Trunks to know that; even though it was obvious he didn't want Trunks to know that he cared about what they talked about or what they were giggling about they were spending a lot of time together earlier but he instead tried to play it off by saying nonchalantly. "I mean it must have been really funny I mean you two were giggling pretty loud so loud I could barely hear the fireworks" There was slight bitter tone behind that forced chuckle.

Trunks simply raised his eyebrow at this point he realized it was a mind game and so did Goten neither wanted to show interest and both wanted to act as if they were calm even though they were both equally irritated but they were older now Goten was soon going to be fifteen and Trunks approaching sixteen soon. They were "men" so now they didn't want to overreact or show emotions over a girl, or at least not to each other neither wanted to show their vulnerable side or concern fearing the ridicule that would come with it.

So Trunks decided to take the sarcastic route " Yeah Marron is really funny, but you already know that"

Goten understood that Trunks was not going to cave in, but Goten himself was not a loser and will continue to probe him until he gets the answer that he wants. At this point, they were having a battle with each other both not wanting to lose whoever showed their concern or emotion would be the loser and both understood the unspoken rule.

So Goten countered Trunks by saying " Yeah she is pretty funny I remember when she would stay over my place and we'll be doing...well I shouldn't say anything but she knew how to put a smile on my face." Goten smirked. He saw the discomfort on Trunks' face and understood that he was winning. Trunk realized that he showed his weakness at this point neither boys broke eye contact with the screen, again whoever looked at each other was at admitting defeat, and Trunks almost slipped by looking at Goten but covered himself by acting in stretching motion but both boys knew it was a cover-up. Trunks was now sweating. " _Damn you Goten that was good_."

"Yeah guess she still has that sense of humor cause she keeps me satisfied too and I know how to return the favor"

Goten physically had to hold his head in place from snapping towards Trunks' direction he had to admit it was good and it caught him off guard. Without looking he felt the sense of victory that radiating from Trunks but Goten was no loser he was Sayain after all.

Goten was about to comment but was interrupted by Marron marching into the living complain about Uub's safety.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other mentally declaring it as a draw.

Neither boys truly understood what happened usually they would openly argue and or shout at each other but lately, they have been having these mental battles against each other and neither questioned it at this point they have learned to accept it and assumed that it was apart of growing up.

"Trunks somebody really needs to have the talk with Bra, I mean seriously what's up with that; like I didn't even now that ten-year-olds could understand the concept of being horny." Marron looked at the two boys confused like, "um did I interrupt something" She understood that the atmosphere felt a little tense but it quickly went away when both Trunks and Goten made a disgusted face at Marron's comment on a horny Bra.

Trunks stuck his tongue out his mouth ." I don't think I ever want to hear the words horny and Bra in the same sentence ever again."

Goten was faking gaging " Dude you just said horny and Bra"

"Aww now I said horny Bra" Goten continued to fake gag

"Just stop it already we don't need to know about how "ready" my sister is " Trunks covered his ears hoping he could ignore everything he just said and heard.

Marron simply watched in awe how embarrassed the boys got when it concerned girls and their bodies she decided that she couldn't let this opportunity pass. A devilish smirked arouse on her face" Yeah and you know Bra and Pan know what S&M is"

Both boys mouth dropped "What how do you know?" they said together.

"Well I caught them trying to "play" S&M with Uub and of course Bra initiated it"

Trunks was now on the ground he laid there in defeat, "What's wrong with that girl, where does she get it from"

Goten playfully responded "Well logical speaking it has to be from your hot mom or your savage dad"

Trunks tackled Goten and pinned him on the ground, Goten winced in pain playfully; with his face on the ground, "Hey hey hey another option could be that she learned it all from you plot twist"

Trunks turned red when he saw Marron's face slight turned pink, Goten felt Trunks grip loosen up so he changed positions and pinned Trunks on the ground.

Marron understood that Trunks was embarrassed and decided to join in"Wow so Trunks is a secret pervert and poor Bra was influenced by her sex-crazed brother well it all makes sense now"

Goten and Marron began to laugh and Trunks planted his face on the ground; being too embarrassed to show his beet red face "So what" he mumbled.

Marron and Goten quickly stopped laughing after hearing Trunks they were only playing and didn't think Trunks was actually sex crazy " So what" Trunks repeated.

Goten now released Trunks " What do you mean by so what" Marron too was interested in hearing Trunks' response.

" I mean so what, so what if I'm sex crazy" He avoided eye contact with both of them.

" You two caught me alright I constantly think about sex, I jack off twenty-four seven, and have a secret stash of porn magazines." Trunks' face still being red.

Neither Goten or Marron expected this confession to happen, Goten was not easily convinced though " Shut up man quit messing around, besides we're in the future why would you have a collection of porn magazines when you can just watch it online it reduces your chances of being caught."

Marron made a semi-disgusted face towards Goten but paid her overall attention towards Trunks as he continued with his confession.

"Guys I know you were only playing but I was planning on telling you guys anyway and now this is the perfect time."

Goten still didn't believe him "Prove it then show me your porn magazines"

Both Marron and Trunks were shocked at his request.

"Hey man I know we're close but not that close that I wanna whack my meat with you in the room."

" Shut up you know what I mean if you're really are sex crazy you must have a shit load of porn magazines and I wanna see them; prove it to me"

At this point, Marron was standing there watching the conversation as it was happening she didn't know what she just started but she was also curious to see what type of women Trunks deemed attractive enough, but she already saw the big boob slim thick swimsuit model poster on his wall so she didn't think it would be anything different from that.

Trunks led them to his room, Marron didn't notice earlier but the interior has completely changed this time she had the time to actually scan his room. His room used to be a light blue but now it was more of a darker blue it gave out a more mature vide. He had more pictures of women hung on his wall which contrasted his previous wrestler or martial art gurus that hung on his wall. Most were the stereotypic women that were hung on every boys' wall even Goten's too. The big boob slim waist wide hips little to no clothes. It didn't bother her because she knew that both Goten and Trunks didn't really take those type of girls seriously they were just the kind of picture to drool and fantasized over. Marron continued to scan his room somehow it gotten bigger even though his room seemed like the size of a hotel ballroom. Everything just looked mature to her. "I really like your room Trunks" She smiled

"Thanks, Marron" he smiled back.

Goten looked at the two smile at each other to his dismay." Ok ok show us your stash"

"Don't rush the magic" He began to reach under his bed.

Goten snorted, "Really under your bed; with all this room you would think you would have some secret hatch for you stash but under your bed what an amateur move"

"Hey sometimes nobody suspects the most obvious places" Trunks continued to reach under his bed "Ok got it"

Marron and Goten were both waiting for Trunks to show them his sex-crazed other half that influenced his young impressable little sister.

Trunks pulled his hands out from under his bed he was faced in a position that Goten and Marron could not see what he was holding. Both were ready to see his little secret "Ok here it goes"

He turned around, but to their dismay they were greeted with a fat middle finger pointed at their faces instead of magazines followed by hysterical laughter.

Trunks was now on the ground, "Oh my gosh I got you guys good didn't I can't believe you guys actually fell for it."

Goten and Marron were embarrassed.

"Like for real the look on your faces when I said so what you two honestly believed I was sex crazy and that I influenced Bra, Bra's just crazy" He continued to laugh.

Goten was more irritated on how he actually fell for it " Well, of course, we believed you; you're such a creep so it was easy to believe you."

Marron was more embarrassed; over the fact that she actually wanted to see what type of girls he liked and thought of comparing herself to them, but she wouldn't let them know that.

At this point, Trunks stopped laughing and they were all sitting on his bed it was quiet now and none of them knew what to talk about. But Goten decided to continue the conversation that they were having in the living room but instead to address it to Marron.

"So Marron what were you and Trunks laughing about earlier tonight"

Trunks gulped he talked big to Goten and also encouraged the innuendos they shared; both knew it wasn't true but they wanted to just continue the act. Now if Marron were to give an answer that was different than Trunks it will downplay everything Trunks was building up. Trunks knew this and was hoping Marron was as petty as he was and would follow in his footsteps

Marron was surprised by Goten's question she was a little happy it meant that Goten was interested in her or maybe even jealous but she was still pissed at him. He practically ignored her and only talked too or about Valese so she let her inner 18 out and coldly responded, " Nothing important "

Marron obviously didn't realize that she had the same response as Trunks, it implied that they both had a secret that Goten was not allowed to know. Goten realized that he could not continue to bother either of them about the topic because it would show that he cared making him the loser but if he dropped it he would not get the answer that he wanted making him still the loser. Trunks was the winner and Goten lost both boys realized this at this point. It was apparent on their faces still Marron had no idea what was happening instead she was wondering if Goten would ask her any other questions about her, but he all followed up with an "Ok."

Goten was slightly irritated, Trunks was the winner and he knew that, but he was petty and didn't want to make easy for him. So he decided to change the topic to something that he would hate."So dude your not sex crazy manic put I know you have a stash so lets see it"

Trunks heart stopped.

Marron raised one eyebrow and looked at Trunks waiting for his response.

Goten smirked, "Well let's see it man don't be ashamed"

"No dude that's so weird beside I don't think Marron would want to see that." Trunks hoped that she would be disgusted with the thought but he was wrong.

"Hey just because I'm a girl you assume that I wouldn't want to see it; well drop your misogynistic views and treat me as you would treat Goten asshole" Marron ranted " Of course I want to see it" she continued. Marron didn't know why she got heated but she realized that she dug a hole for herself that she couldn't climb out.

"Damn badass" Goten comment towards Marron and put his arm around her shoulder.

Marron smiled, "Now shows us" she demanded.

Goten laughed at her voice, "Yeah show the people what they want " he demanded.

Trunks was defeated he didn't want to do, he didn't want to show them because even though he and Goten were practically brothers there are somethings they would rather not share or do together and this goes without saying and the second was that Marron was involved rather if any girl was involved; he wouldn't want her to think that he was one of those sex-crazed guys. Trunks was utterly defeated.

Trunks walked to the corner of his room and removed one of his poster to reveal a vault.

"Now that's a secret hiding spot " Goten commented.

Trunks still tried to stop this, "Can't I just show you my computer history instead"

"No first it's too graphic and second everyone knows that magazines reveals your ideal type and personality since you handpicked them."

"God damn you Goten"

" _Shit the magazines_ reveals _their types I thought that it was all for show SHIT SHT SHIT_ "Marron was now panicking.

Trunks began to bring out his stash he was now holding them and all three sat on his bed looking at the pile that he was holding.

Trunks was red it was too the point that his hands were red too he was obviously uncomfortable but both Goten and Marron did not care. They all continued to stare at the magazines with a big breasted brunette woman with a very scandalous martial art attire that showed an unnecessary amount of cleavage. " Fighter Girls weekly" Marron read out loud.

"Ohh I have this one great minds think alike" Goten commented.

Marron proceeded to stare down Goten and he also turned red. He began to think that this was not such a great idea realizing that he and Trunks were exposing themselves to Marron.

Trunks was about to open the first page but was quickly interrupted with an angry Vegeta bursting in holding Bra Uub and Pan" Go to bed and here take these" He flung the kids in Trunks' room

"Ouch!" All the kids winced.

Trunks quickly hid the magazines under his pillows.

"What's that?" Pan and Bra said.

" What's what?" The teenagers said back.

"The stuff you put under your pillow"

The teenager froze

None of them knew how to respond to the girls.

" Umm, it's mom old beauty care magazines" Trunks spat out hoping, that would be enough and that they'll drop the topic. Unfortunately, Bra's response was something they did not want to hear.

"Ohh really can I see; you know you can never start too young with skin care"

" _God Damn it Bra_ ," All three teenager thought

"Umm Bra it's a different type of magazine it has all sorts of things like prune juice recipes and yoga poses stuff like that."Marron her self knew this sounded dumb but hoped they'll believe it.

"Really that sounds gross looks like you should be reading it instead" Bra stated

" Ha yeah," Marron responded letting that little side remark pass.

"So its getting kind of late maybe we should go to bed" Uub motioned " I mean it's well past 11:30 pm.

All of the Sayain children and the half android girl looked at Uub with confusion.

"Sorry guys he just recently started sleeping over he doesn't know how things work yet," Bra said in his defense

" Uub you gotta know a thing or two; here we shop til we drop," Pan said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"But we're not shopping"

"You know what I mean we'll be up while the night is young" Pan shouted pointing her finger in the air.

" Hell yeah Pan" Bra matched her enthusiasm and dragged Uub and Pan in the living room to what seemed like a dance party.

"They're finally acting like kids" Marron chuckled.

" So what do we do, I'm mean should we continue, " Goten asked.

Trunks tensed up again, Marron saw and didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable because at this point she felt sorry for him and the position he was in" Nah the moment past" Trunks sighed in relief.

" So what next" Goten asked mainly directing his question to Marron.

" Lets go hang out with the girls"

All three got up and left Trunks' room they made their way to the living room where they could hear the latest pop star blasting from the stereos.

While they were walking down the endless hallway Goten decided to make small talk" So Marron I never really noticed, but in school besides us who do you hang out with"

Trunk looked at Marron he also wondered this he and Goten were very popular in school and they practically hang out twenty-four seven but they even they had their own group of friends to hang out with on their own time. But with Marron, she only ever been on their side.

" I hang out with everyone what do you mean"

" I mean who are your friends at school besides us like you met our friends before Trunks even brought over Valese but you never talk about or introduced us to your friends before"

" Well, it's not that I don't have friends, it's just that you two wouldn't get it." Marron sighed.

" What's there not to get" Trunks questioned.

" Well" Marron sighed " First Goten your an asshole I have friends but I have a small group because girls are overall jerks so I have to choose wisely so it's a small group.

Goten and Trunks made a confused face.

"Guys most girls are fake whenever I mentioned that you two are my childhood friends they either get jealous or try to use me to get close to you two; also anytime I tell someone that I'm half android or mention anything about fighting I'm instantly deemed a freak. So I try not to mix my family life with my regular friends at school it's easier like that, most of them don't know that I know you two and I want to keep it that way."

" Man being a girl is hard, " Goten said.

" Yeah man most people get jealous when I tell them that I can fly must suck to be a girl," Trunks said.

" Facts" Goten seconded.

" Oh shut up"

The three teenagers made it to the living room and froze on sight when the saw what the little girls were doing to Uub.

 **A/N: Hello College sucks and I still suck at writing bear with me and enjoy I can't promise any updates soon so again bear with me Enjoy spring:)**


End file.
